When times up
by zon-chan
Summary: In where you don't age past 18 until you find your soulmate. Dazai wants to meet his but, Atsushi is hesitating.


_Soulmates, something that everyone lives for quite literally too. You can't die of old age unless you find your soulmate after all. You can die from other things though. Like a gunshot to the head, infections, suicide. You just can't age pass eighteen._

I wandered through the streets feeling lost and broken. Nothing new, just this time I've given up hope. No future for me, no chance, and just no one.

Ever since I was a kid, orphaned with no friends. The thought that no one wanted me has been cramped inside my head. And with each passing day, I started believing that more and more.

Until I didn't need to believe it. I know it's true.

My silver hair felt hot against my forehead, but I forced myself to move. I wonder what I'll die from first, hunger? Or dehydration?

Dying almost seems like a prize now.

I heard a big splash come from the river beside me. I watched as two angled legs were sticking out of the water. I stared and stared and rubbed my eyes and stared again. So I'm not hulcanating. I blinked and before my brain could understand what my body was doing, I was soaking wet while carrying a body.

A male with brown hair to his chin. He was wearing a brown trench coat, brown pants with black shoes. White soaked bandages were tightly wrapped around the man's arms and even his neck.

For some reason, I blushed and looked away.

"Hello there" The man greeted cheerfully. I blinked in surprise and quickly stepped a few feet away from him. Stranger danger!

"Why did you save me?" He questioned not seeming to notice my movements.

"Um, you were dying?" I offered as in answered.

"Precisely!" The man shouted.

"You wanted to die?" I asked, feeling very confused. The brown-haired man nodded his head with a smile on his face. He's still on the ground. I silently watched as water drops fell from his hair and onto his soaking wet coat. I gulped again and looked away.

He's beautiful.

"Well, I'll go now. Leave you to your suicide." I spoke.

"Wait!" He suddenly shouted, jumping up. His hand grabbed my arm and my feet planted on the ground, as unfamiliar energy coursed through me.

My eyes widen and I looked into the man's hazel eyes. Slowly his face slipped into a grin and stared back at me.

"I'm Dazai Osamu. Are you my soulmate?"

'Thunk' And the world faded away.

The next time I woke up, I was in new clothes that didn't have any rips or dirt on them. Instead of being on the floor, I was lying on a soft bed that had white sheets.

The walls were gray and there were no other decorations in the room.

Wait, where am I? This doesn't look like a hospital. Did that guy kidnap me?

The door of the room opened and a woman in a black pencil skirt a woman walked in. I looked at the butterfly pin in her short black hair. "Good your awake." She spoke when she saw me. "You need to take better care of yourself kid. You haven't ate in awhile and there's no fluids in your body." She supplied.

I didn't move to speak so after a few seconds of silence the woman stepped closer and checked my pulse. "Now it's strong." She muttered under her breath.

"Um, I cleared my throat, " Thank you but I should get going."

"You're going to leave without meeting Dazai?" She questioned, giving me an odd look.

"He's my soulmate right? I don't need one. He wouldn't want me." I sighed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. As I got out of bed and slipped my shoes on.

"Let me know if there's anyway I can pay you back. I don't want to convince you." I told her.

The door opened and the man from the river stepped into the room. "If you want to pay us back then work for us." He spoke with a smirk on his face.

My heart dropped, "What?"

"Don't worry we don't do anything illegal. We're private detectives, and I feel like you'll do great in this field." Dazai-san said, cupping my cheek with his hand. I felt myself blush and found myself not saying no.

"Okay."

Working with Dazai-san and the others was new and exciting. Expect for my first day on the job. The bomb test was terrifying.

"C'mon Atsushi-kun, I'll show you how to do paperwork!" Dazai-san smiled cheerfully.

"This is the third time is week, you've been showing him how to do the paperwork! Do your own work!" Kunikida-san yelled at the brown-haired man.

Dazai-san waved the man off, "Don't worry he likes it.".

Kunikida-san turned to me with a questioning look. I smiled awkwardly, "I don't really mind it." I answered truthfully.

He then went back to work mumbling something about soulmates. My heart stopped as I felt my face. Stubble. I had stubble. I thought that if I jus ignored the whole soulmate thing, I wouldn't really have one.

I felt someone stare at me and I turned slightly to see Dazai-san frowning at me. He slowly walked over to me and felt my face.

"Ever shaved?" He questioned. I shooked my head. He hummed before stepping back. "C'mon, I'll show you so you won't cut yourself."

Two weeks had passed like this. Dazai-san finding that I hadn't experienced something and him showing me. I wonder what goes through his head when he shows me these things. Like why is he so happy? Why does he show me these things?

He could just leave me alone. In a way, it's like I'm rejecting him. He could find someone to make him happy. Who can love?

"What are you thinking about?" Yosano-san asked taking a seat across from me.

I jumped in my seat not expecting to see someone from work and a cafe. "Um,what do you mean?" I questioned, sitting up in my seat and clutching the cup of coffee in my hands.

"You bite your lips and slouch in your seat, when you're in deep thought. Considering Dazai isn't following you like a sick puppy, you're thinking about him." Yosano-san observed with a smile on her face.

My face flushed, "It's not like that!" I spoke.

Her eyebrow raised as she spoke, "I didn't imply anything. However, I'm guessing your thinking about how you and him are soulmates."

I bit my lip and looked down at my almost empty mug.

"I'm not saying that you should rethink your position on soulmates, but Dazai was really looking forwards to meeting his." She started to explain. "I know you guys are friends, but being with your soulmate with being together, that's going to hurt you both. I understand how you think." She said before I could even talk back.

"You feel like your not worthy of having someone to love. You think that Dazai deserves more then you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He doesn't want more. He thinks your prefect, flaws and all. Dazai doesn't show it, but he's hurt by what you did."

I took a deep breath before standing up, "Thanks for the pep talk." I told her.

I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. I watched as couples held hands and laugh together. I always thought that if I couldn't love myself, I wouldn't be able to love another person.

However, if I can't live with myself then maybe I could live for someone else. And if Dazai-san does want me, then I'll be around for as long as he wishes. For as long as he'll have me.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Atsushi-kun! Hurry up!" Dazai yelled from the living room. I smiled ssoftlyat his childish voice and pulled on my shoes before walking out of the bedroom.

"Aww, look how cute you look!" Dazai cooned, giving me a quick kiss. "Now let's go undercover!" He shouted opening the front door.

I grinned at him and laced our fingers together. "Yes, sir."


End file.
